


you spoil me

by MapleLemonCandy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLemonCandy/pseuds/MapleLemonCandy
Summary: Caleb was a prude, he'd be the first to admit that, but Molly was just so tempting.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 108





	you spoil me

Caleb sat in bed, Frumpkin curled up on his shoulders, and Molly curled up on his lap. He flipped through a book, as he had been doing for hours. He assumed, due to the lack of whining and fidgeting, that Molly had fallen asleep. That gave him an opportunity. He glanced over to the smut book Molly had been reading for the past few weeks, the one he kept beside their bed. Caleb had been trying to encourage Molly to read more but, well, that wasn’t exactly what he had hoped for. The contents of it intrigued him though. He marked the page of the history book he was reading, and pulled off the book’s paper cover slip. He quickly replaced the slip of Molly’s smut book with that of his history book, and opened it. The first page was… interesting. Mostly just general set up, setting the tone and location. 

_’Kaimir shivered, shaking the snow off his coat as he entered the cottage in front of him. The outside world was cold, hard, and demanding, but inside the sanctuary that was his lover’s cottage, it was warm and inviting._

_“Adrona?” He called out. “I’m home, sweetheart!”’_

This was boring. He flipped a few pages.

That was less boring, indeed. But, he still skipped down to the bottom of the page.

_’”A-Adrona,” he called out as her finger brushed roughly against his prostate. The sensation of everything she did, every body part she touched, was amplified by the blindness caused by the blindfold._

_“I thought I told you to stay silent. Guess you still need the gag after all.”_

_Kaimir tried to protest, but the strip of cloth was tied around his mouth nevertheless.’_

Oh. _Oh._ So this was the kind of stuff Molly was into. Alright. He flipped another few pages.

_’Adrona’s thumbs pressed into the skin on his hips hard enough to leave bruises as she fucked him senseless. Tears formed in the corners of Kaimir’s eyes when she-’_

He slammed the book closed. Caleb’s face was red and hot. He was a bit of a prude, he’d be the first to admit that. He wasn’t used to, and hadn’t really been exposed to anything… sex-positive. It had always been drilled into his head that sex was for having children, and only having children. Having sex for pleasure was a sin, you’d be punished for it. He didn’t understand how someone like Molly, someone so- experienced and eager, could put up with him.

“Caleb, darling..?” Molly muttered, still half asleep. “What was that bang, dear?”

“Oh, sorry, just closed my book a bit too hard.” Caleb replied.

“Mm… you mind reading some of your book to me, Caleb?”

“Uhhhhhh,”

“What, dear? It’s just some-some book about ancient magic stuff, right?”

_”Ja, ja,_ I just thought you be a bit bored by it.”

“I want to hear more of your voice, darling.” 

_”Ja,”_

Molly slide his finger under the loose paper cover, and-

“Is that my book, darling?”

“No,” he put the book back on the bedside table. 

“Caleb,” he laughed, “if you wanted to read my book, you could’ve just asked.”

“Sorry. I’m not used to-to people being so open with stuff like this, Mollymauk.”

“I know, you’re a prude. It’s kinda cute though.”

He laughed nervously.

“You should still read me some of the book though. It’ll be sexy. I can get you off while you read me porn.”

Caleb’s head went blank. That sounded nice, it sounded exciting and new, he was definitely tempted. He reached over, picked up the book, and opened it to where he’d left off. Molly wasted no time in tugging Caleb’s pants and boxers off. 

“I haven’t even touched you and you’re already soaking wet, dear.”

Caleb laughed nervously, taking a quick moment to gather himself before starting to read out loud to Molly. The tiefling had began to kiss his thighs before he even started. 

_”Tears formed in the corners of Kaimir’s eyes when she pinched his nipples. Her hands were rough and course-_ ah,”

Caleb moaned as Molly licked his clit, his face already starting to twist with pleasure.

“Wow. That’s a hot face, Caleb.” Molly chuckled before practically burying his face in Caleb’s pussy. 

Caleb tried to go back to reading, but the feeling of the tiefling’s tongue licking and prodding at him made it impossible. He squirmed, unsure of how he should be reacting. Molly suddenly grabbed his hips, pulling Caleb in closer to him.

_”F-Fuck, Mollymauk…”_ He muttered, reaching out to play with Molly’s hair. 

His tongue moved its focus to his clit, while Molly gently pushed a finger into him. It felt a bit weird, and he wiggled his hips. This caused Molly to pin his hips down with his forearm. 

“Stay still, Caleb.” He whispered. “You don’t want me to have to punish you, do you?”

“N-No,” 

“Good boy.” 

Molly pressed another finger into him, watching with amusement as Caleb struggled not to squirm. He let out soft moans.

“You make such cute faces, darling. I wonder what your face will look like when I make you cum.”

He seemed to know exactly where to touch. Molly must’ve been an expert at doing this. Caleb was so close to cumming, he just needed Molly to touch him just right, and- Molly stopped. He gave Caleb a quick kiss on the lips, and left the room.

Caleb was flustered. For the first time he could remember, he felt a desire for… this. He wanted more. He quickly reached out and grabbed Molly’s book, hoping to find something tantalizing within its pages. And he did. He found a scene of Adrona tying Kaimir up and… He quickly got up, and grabbed his laptop.

~~~

The packages came in one by one over the course of a few weeks. Whenever Molly asked what they were, Caleb would say that it was something magic related; A new spell book, incense, dried bat shit, but Molly had never seen Caleb use any of the items he claimed to have bought. That was weird.

Molly had mostly stopped questioning Caleb after going through an intense, hard week of work. He’d had to stay in for hours after he was supposed to clock out every single day, so once it was Friday he was incredibly stressed, and his whole body was tense. After he’d had something to eat, he stripped down and crashed onto the bed. He buried his face in his pillow. For some reason, it smelled like Caleb’s cologne. 

“Don’t go to sleep yet, Mollymauk. I have a surprise for you.” His boyfriend said.

“Mmhmm,” He hummed, only half listening.

He was calm, tired, just happy to lay there in bed and get some sleep. But suddenly, his whole body went rigid, muscles tensing. Caleb walked back in, a few open boxes in his hands. He placed them on the floor, and pulled out a few lengths of rope, cut into pieces about six feet long. He wrapped the rope tightly around his wrists, coiling it around them again and again, leaving burns on his wrists. He then tied his wrists to the headboard of their bed. In that moment, the spell wore off, and his muscles relaxed.

“Caleb, darling, what are you doing?” 

“I am going to giving you a taste of your own medicine. Now, be quiet.” 

Caleb reached into his boxes of surprises once again. Molly couldn’t see what he had grabbed, but all of a sudden it was slipped onto his dick, providing him with a sudden squeezing sensation. Had Caleb put a cock ring on him? It’d been a long time since he’d worn one of those. 

Molly managed to catch a glimpse of the next item. He watched as Caleb coated a small vibe in white lube. He recognized that vibe. It was one of the Bad Dragon vibes, something he’d been sort of eyeing secretly for a long time. 

“Are you planning on spoiling me, Caleb? How thoughtful of you.”

“Shhh,” His voice was soft. He was nervous. Molly assumed he didn’t know how to use the devices he had purchased. 

“Need help, darling?” He asked. Caleb just shook his head, quickly shoving the vibe into his asshole. He stared at the remote for a few seconds, before suddenly pressing a random button. He’d turned on the highest setting right off the bat, leaving Molly to moan and squirm from the pleasure. 

“Oh, wow… you are so pretty when you do that, Mollymauk.”

“Do I- _ah,”_ he moaned. “T-Tell me again, daddy.”

Caleb’s head went blank, unsure of how to respond to those… words. Coming from his lover’s mouth.

Molly laughed at his reaction. “Wh-What’s wrong, daddy?”

Caleb’s brain seemed to have completely shut down.

“Come on, _daddy,_ I need you to touch me.” 

It took a moment, but Caleb warmed up to it eventually. His hand wrapped around Molly’s cock, giving it a few gentle pumps. That wasn’t enough for Molly, and he made sure Caleb knew it.

“Daddy,” he whined. “I need more…”

“Naughty boys don’t get more, Mollymauk.”

He pouted, bucking his hips into Caleb’s hand in a desperate attempt to gain more pleasure for himself. Caleb turned the vibe setting down to lowest available. Molly whined.

_”Caleb,”_

“Only good boys get what they want. You need to be punished.”

He reached into his box of tricks again, pulling out a ball gag and blindfold. Molly tried to put up a fight as Caleb put the ball gag in his mouth, but his magic settled that fight pretty quickly. He knew never before this how much the complete tensing of your muscles caused by Caleb’s spells could hurt. 

It had been a long time since he’d been treated like this, and it felt so much better to have feeling behind it. This time, it was Caleb. Caleb would be there to comfort him after, Caleb would be there when he woke up in the morning, Caleb didn’t want to just get him drunk and leave him passed out in an unfamiliar place, Caleb wasn’t just some random guy paying him fifty bucks to get him off. Caleb loved him.

He heard footsteps as the other left, and then the door closed. A soft meow soon followed. He’d left Frumpkin in the room. He was going to watch him suffer through Frumpkin’s eyes. Well, now Molly just _had_ to put on a show. He knew Caleb would be watching, he deserved to be entertained.

He squirmed in bed, shaking his hips, letting out muffled moans. He was incredibly hard, he just wanted Caleb to come back and fuck his brains out. That’s when he felt the vibe turn off. He whined through the gag. He just wanted Caleb back, touching him and getting him off. 

He sat in desperation, Frumpkin curled up next to him, for what was probably only five minutes, but felt like hours. Then, the vibe suddenly kicked in again. He let out a muffled moan, tugging on his restraints, letting the ropes burn his wrists. His cock was twitching, and yet again, he was so fucking close. That’s when he heard the door open again, and suddenly felt something warm and wet on his cock.

_Caleb’s. Mouth. On his dick._

He tried to buck his hips into Caleb’s mouth, but he grabbed him and pressed him into the bed. So, he tried again. 

“Do you want to cum, _Mollymauk?”_ Caleb asked.

He nodded.

“Then stay still, greedy little brat.”

Caleb’s harsh tone, combined with his mouth finding its way back to his cock, caused him to moan. He teased Molly’s tip with his tongue. The tiefling brought his knees up and caged Caleb’s head between them. A hard slap connected with his upper thigh, the sound ringing out in a way that was pleasant to both of their ears.

“Keep being such a brat and I’ll have to leave you alone again. Do you want that, Molly?”

He whined through the gag, shaking his head. Suddenly, Caleb took all of him into his throat.

_How the fuck did he do that?_ He must have been practicing. Molly wanted to actually moan, to scream out Caleb’s name for all of their neighbours to hear. He wanted them to know how amazing his boyfriend was. 

Caleb barely had to stimulate him before Molly was cumming in his mouth, his tail twitching wildly before his whole body went rigid. Caleb watched in amusement as Molly’s chest rapidly rose and fell. He pulled the gag out of his mouth, and the tiefling took in a deep breath. He then pulled off the blindfold.

“You look tired.” Caleb said.

“I… I think that was the best orgasm I’ve had in years.” Molly muttered.

A soft laugh fell from Caleb’s lips. He gave the other a quick kiss.

“I’m not being too harsh on you, _ja?_ You’re enjoying this?”

“No, darling. You’re doing fine. I’m having the time of my life.” 

“Good, good.” 

“I want you to cum too, dear.” 

“But I did this to make you feel better. You had a hard week, I just-“

“Caleb, I don’t like one-sided sex. I appreciate that you wanted to cheer me up, but I want to pleasure you, dear.”

“H-How do you want to..?”

“What do you want me to do, darling? I can eat you out, you can ride me, whatever you want.”

“Err… I want- I want to ride you.”

“Alright, Caleb. There’s condoms in my bedside table.”

He nodded, reaching into the drawer of Molly’s bedside table. He grabbed the condom box, pulled one out, and sort of… stared at it. 

“Do you know how to use condoms, Caleb?”

He shook his head.

“Untie me, darling, I’ll help you.”

Caleb’s hands moved quickly to loosen Molly’s restraints. He took a minute to rub his sore wrists, then sat up. 

“Sit and look at me, Caleb.” 

He did as he was told, watching as Molly carefully slid the condom onto his cock.

“Now, get undressed.”

Caleb hesitated, taking his time to strip. But Molly understood it. He wasn’t used to it, he was probably nervous. Once Caleb was naked, he moved to sit next to Molly.

“Every time I see more of you I get more amazed by your beauty, Caleb.” Molly had a soft smile on his face. His hand caressed the human’s cheek, just the simplest touch. It comforted Caleb.

“A-Ah… _ja,_ thank you, Mollymauk.” 

“Are you ready to keep going?”

He nodded. 

“You’ve never had sex before, have you, Caleb?”

“N-No,” 

“Pass me your lube, darling.”

He grabbed the big bottle of white lube, and handed it to Molly. 

“Get on your knees and spread your legs.”

Caleb did as he was told. Molly covered his fingers in the white lube, making sure there would be more than enough. His fingertips pressed to the entrance of Caleb’s hole.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, alright?”

Caleb nodded. The feeling of Molly’s fingers penetrating him was a bit weird at first, but it didn’t take long for Molly’s fingers to start sending waves of pleasure through him. Caleb couldn’t help but moan. It didn’t take long for Caleb to feel weak in the knees, almost falling forward. Molly grabbed his upper arm to support him.

“You make such cute faces, Caleb.” Molly said. “I love you so much.”

“I-I love you too.”

Soon, Caleb was bouncing on Molly’s fingers, his head leaning back and his eyes closing. Molly leaned in as close as he could to Caleb’s ear.

“You’re so hot, darling.” He nipped at his ear. “I wanna feel you cum from my fingers.” 

He felt Caleb tighten, and chuckled softly. 

“That’s it, darling. Cum for me.” 

His whole body was shaking as he came. His face contoured from the pleasure. Molly didn’t stop. 

“Alre-Already came, _Mollymauk.”_

“But you looked so cute, I wanna see you cum again.”

Caleb came a lot more quickly the second time around, and collapsed onto Molly. The tiefling rubbed his back gently, holding him close.

“Are you alright, dear?” He asked.

_”Ja,_ that was… a lot. It felt really, really good though.”

“Are you ready to keep going?”

“I… I don’t…”

Caleb paused. He didn’t know how to tell Molly that he was nervous.

“If you don’t want to keep going, that’s completely fine, Caleb.”

“I want to put m-my clothes back on.”

“Alright. Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll make us some hot chocolate, and we can cuddle after.”

“That… that sounds nice.”

Molly gave him a kiss on the forehead, before getting up and cleaning himself up a bit. He threw on a pair of fuzzy pajama pants, and turned their kettle on as Caleb went to shower. He decided he should make them a little snack too. He grabbed some homemade cookies Caduceus had gave them a few days ago, a bag of pretzels, and a jar of peanut butter.

He arranged the cookies and pretzels in a sort of fancy way on a plate, with a spoonful of peanut butter in the middle. He put their hot chocolate in their cheesy, ‘Don’t Go Bacon my Heart,’ ‘I Couldn’t if I Fried’ matching mugs. He added a splash of milk to Caleb’s, and what was probably too much Bailey’s to his. 

Molly put the mugs on the coffee table in their living room, and put the plate next to them. He loaded one of Caleb’s favourite movies on Netflix, and waited for him to come back. Caleb emerged a few minutes later, wearing his comfiest pair of pajamas.

“Oh, you made snacks too. Thank you, Mollymauk.”

The two sat on the couch together, and Molly wrapped them both in a fuzzy blanket. Jester and Yasha had made it for them. They chowed down on their snacks, and drank their hot drinks. Caleb nuzzled into Molly’s chest. 

“Are you feeling alright, Caleb? I didn’t push you too far, did I?” He asked.

_”Ja,_ I’m fine, Mollymauk. I-I really enjoyed that. I didn’t err, hurt you, did I?”

“Oh, no. Don’t worry about hurting me, I’ve been through way worse.”

“I don’t like thinking about people hurting you, Mollymauk…” Caleb frowned.

“They didn’t hurt me that bad. Don’t worry about it, alright?”

“No, I will worry about it. I care about you.”

“Aw, that’s sweet, darling.”

“I want to know what you are talking about, I want to know about what they put you through.”

“Are you sure, Caleb? It’s not a pretty story.”

_”Ja,”_

“Well,” he took a deep breath. “I wasn’t exactly in the best place when we met. I was only just starting to get clean again, I’d only just gotten a job. I still had to work the streets on the side if I wanted to pay my rent, though. The guys on the streets, they were… not nearly as nice as you were. They’d just be as rough as they wanted. They didn’t care about how I felt. It was-It was not good.”

Caleb squeezed his arm gently, trying to provide some comfort.

“I don’t want you to go through anything like that again, Mollymauk.” He muttered.

“I won’t, darling. I know better now. Plus, I have you. I don’t have any need or desire to go back to any of that.”

“Good.”

Caleb closed his eyes, laying his head on Molly’s chest. A few moments later, Frumpkin curled up on his shoulders, leaving him in a perfect sandwich of love and comfort. 

“I love you, Mollymauk.”

“I love you too, Caleb.”


End file.
